


Stranger Than Fiction

by flickawhip



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Susan find love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Than Fiction

Susan watches Alice intently, the girl is strange, charming but wide-eyed and amazingly innocent. She talks of a place she calls ‘Wonderland’ and Susan finds herself wondering what the girl would do if she started to talk about Narnia. 

They are both seen as strange, but Alice is sweet, gentle and Susan, despite worrying about her family, finds that she wants to spend more and more time with this girl. Alice eventually stops talking about Wonderland and starts to ask questions. Susan, eventually, finds herself talking about Narnia. 

It turns out, Alice is brightly accepting of the fact she has been somewhere new, somewhere Alice hasn’t been and that, like her Wonderland, Susan’s Narnia makes her seem strange to others. It is this bond in strange-ness that leads her to kiss Susan, swearing she can feel the girl’s breath catch even as she pulls back. 

“Do you think Aslan would approve of me?”

“He would.”

Susan sounds pleased and she smiles as she adds. 

“And your Queen?”

“She would love you… as I already do.”

The admittance is soft and Susan smiles, moving to kiss her again gently. 

“Then we are lucky.”


End file.
